Marie Mercury
Marie Mercury is a Quincy, and member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, her designation is the "M" the Miracle. Personality Marie is a meek and shy girl, rarely does she speak unless spoken too, and even her subordinates can see this as well. Because of her meek nature often Soldat can get away with some orders and violations because she is often unwilling to confront others about it. However she does take her duties seriously and also does not seem to be very hostile towards Arrancar, as she was assigned to protect and care for them while they were held captive. Even going to the defense of Anastacia when she was being beaten upon by a guard, even healing her. Anastacia also noted her behavior was odd and that she would go to great lengths to care for them, even feed them when permitted. Appearance A young beautiful girl with short white hair and bright blue eyes. She is lithe and dainty looking. She wears pure white and blue trimmed trench coat that reached down to her ankles with white slippers, and a matching pair of pants. Plot Maire is tasked with caring for the captured Arrancar, here she feeds and tends to any injuries they may sustain while imprisoned. Marie is tending to the Arrancar when she is called to by Xrach, asked if she could answer some questions for him. Later she attempts to stop a Quincy Soldat from beating on Anastacia, after healing some of her injuries, she later tried to stop her from being dragged out of the holding area. Afterwards she is attacked by Severino and several other Arrancar, despite putting up a good fight she is still restrained and captured. Her power along with the remaining Soldat were siphoned off by Xrach to feed the Arrancar, of them only she was spared from death. Marie latter attended the Sternritter ceremony where new Sternritter were chosen among the ranks. Marie was assigned to assist in the assault on Hueco Mundo and hunting down the Arrancar. She was paired with Giselle Gewelle to remain as backup and support in the event something went awry. Marie is later moves with the rest of the Sternritter to Tier Harribel's old lair where the Arrancar are hiding, and when the fighting begins she along with half of the Sternritter move back to the Soldat who are under attack. She was separated from the group when they were attacked by Ayon. Maire later, with Giselle, escaped when the Soldat forces had been killed and turned into abominations by the Death Knights. After that she and the remaining Sternritter fought off the Abominations before they were forced to retreat against superior numbers. After returning to Los Noches Marie went to work on healing the injured, such as Cang Du, Diva, and Sonia. Skills and Abilities The Miracle: The Miracle is a healing and resurrection ability, with this Marie is able to cure and repair any ailment from a target. Able to fix any problem and occurrence that happens upon someone, even herself if she so wished. This power is strong enough that it also is able to call back the souls of those who have died by a Quincy's hand and even been taken by Yhwach. While only a sliver remains, Marie is able to reconstitute a portion of the soul and return the personality of a person back. Enhanced Strength: Despite her lithe and meek demeanor Marie has shown herself to be deceptively strong, able to toss aside and fight off several Arrancar. Despite them being weakened, even nearly killing them before her powers were suppressed. Enhanced Speed and Agility: Marie is able to move quickly move and react to attacks, when she was placed in a chokehold by Severino is instantly reacted and was able to free herself and counterattack before the Arrancar could react. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he possesses the ability to absorb Reishi from the atmosphere, and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku User: Marie as a Quincy and Sternritter is expected to have knowledge and advanced skill in this area. * Blut :An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. Reishi Weapon Heilmittel: '''(German for "Panacea"/Japanese for "All Remedying Arrow") Is a Crossbow, made of oak and infused with reishi. The weapon also is formed from her power which she can use to fire at long range to heal others and cause harm. * '''Heilig Pfeil: Marie can gather Reishi from her surroundings and condense it into the form of arrows before firing them from her crossbow. She can alter the properties of these arrows by infusing her spiritual energy into them in order to make them able to both harm and heal. Quincy: Vollstandig Trivia Marie is an Original Character of M.A.DMatt6.